


reserve them for my love, not for their rhyme

by no_second_chances



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angsty crack, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, in retrospect this is pretty sad but i'm laughing so laugh with me, like holy [redacted] this is vulgar, minsoo has Issues that are unspecified but are very much there, rated t for the absolutely atrocious language, there we go i guess, uhhh i have no idea how to tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_second_chances/pseuds/no_second_chances
Summary: everything was absolutely, positively, perfectly Fine.starring one (1) lee minsoo who is Done with everyone's shit.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	reserve them for my love, not for their rhyme

“coping mechanism” is a shitty description for whatever he’s doing.

minsoo isn’t a stranger to anger or frustration.

how could he be, having the life he does?

objectively, it could be a lot worse, and he knows that; it doesn't stop him from being upset about it though.

minsung? so caught up in himself he didn’t realise how much he was hurting minsoo. he was “trying to set a good example”, but a fucking _great_ job he did there, wasn't it. yes, that was sarcasm.

minsoo would rather stab himself in the foot than claim that he was grateful for whatever shit minsung had been trying to pull.

his mother? she tried to live her life through her kids.

_news flash_ , _we aren’t perfect, mom_.

she had too many expectations to be healthy, and was borderline cruel when things didn’t go her way. minsoo wanted to scream that _not everything was fucking about her_ , but of course she wouldn’t listen to that.

she’d probably cry and ask why he was being so mean. because of course, everything would be minsoo's fault at the end of the day.

minsoo’s father? fuck if he knows. he’s been gone the past… oh _minsoo’s whole lifetime_?

he isn’t dead, apparently. he has a shiny new family in america.

(a small part of minsoo wishes he had died. then he wouldn’t constantly wonder why he wasn’t enough. he shouldn’t even be wondering be cause he wasn’t even out of the _womb_ when his father took off.)

a healthy coping mechanism would be something like _going to_ _therapy_ , or _actually_ _talking about his emotions,_ or _something._

but of course minsoo couldn’t do that.

minsoo is the dysfunctional one, remember? god, his mother would laugh if she could see him. minsung would try and coddle him and give him sickening _pity_. 

ew, gross.

pity.

_yuck_.

minsoo is strong. he doesn’t have weaknesses. 

(he ignores the whispering in the back of his mind that says that if he’s "so strong" then he should be able to deal with it.)

suppressing things is definitely the healthy way to go about this.

of course it is. 

_mhm._

his group? a complete mess.

first off: what the fuck is going on with dongho? good _god_ he’s a walking family issue. he also needs to learn how to emote properly, the bastard. and maybe pull the stick out of his ass sometime this century. please dongho. _please_.

daehyun? absolute sunshine. does he believe in himself or his glaringly obvious talent? not at all. honestly, he needs to love himself more. it's depressing.

minsoo… isn’t even going to touch the absolute _shit show_ that is jaewon- or, more accurately, wyld. they aren’t even the same person. that is the _only_ explanation. he'll leave it at that. he has a big enough migraine as it is already.

and then, to top it all off, minsoo is barely keeping it all together. he’s chaotic on a good day, and an absolute hellion on a bad one. he feels bad for his five pr agents. 

(where are jaewon’s pr agents?? what the _fuck_??)

mayhem is a fitting band name.

minsoo is a fitting leader for said band.

so, yes, everything is going _great_ ms. interviewer, thank you very much. he’s been doing perfect. he’s doing idol things y’know?

just sitting, being pretty, working just enough to be called hardworking but not too much because that would be seen as self destructive.

minsoo is _not_ self destructive. of course not.

the dorms? amazing! jaewon only has a couple existential crises a day, and dongho’s cat is even shedding on less than 100% of all the clothing! 

everything is perfectly okay.

**Author's Note:**

> title from shakespeare's 32nd sonnet. 
> 
> lets pretend this is funny and not some grand illusion my sleep deprivived (that's definitely not how you spell that. oh well) mind has conjured up. 
> 
> i present to you absolutely nothing worth anything, as usual, but take it anyway. 
> 
> also, i love dongho. just putting that out there.


End file.
